Dasey Inspired
by thecanadian13
Summary: A continuous collection of short and sweet, unconnected Casey and Derek stories inspired by songs, quotes and real life.
1. Sweet Cinnamon

_Inspiration: Real life_

**Sweet cinnamon **

Derek turned his head over on his pillow debating whether to stay half asleep with the sun already shining bright through his windows or get up and get going on his day.

On the one hand, Derek had been steadily losing hours of sleep lately with his late nights and earlier hockey practices. However short, another hour of sleep could benefit him greatly, not to mention the laziness factor already kicking in. The process of opening his eyes, lifting off his dark colored sheets and swinging his feet around to the side of the bed seemed like a tiring venture.

On the other hand though, the bed, at the moment, didn't seem as comfortable as a hot steamy shower and the grumbling his stomach was making couldn't be good. Some slices of bacon and possibly pancakes (if he wasn't too lazy to make them) were almost enough to get him off his bed.

Instead of doing either, he lay there groaning to himself over his lack of composure. He even started dreaming that he was waking up and getting dressed. But when his eyes flicked open to the intense sunbeams, he was still there, motionless on his bed, facing the window, with a true internal stalemate decision.

The two options at this point remained even. There was neither an overruling reason to stay asleep or one to wake up. It was almost surreal. Derek thought back to previous mornings and never once did he remember it being this hard. He was fully aware of where he was, but yet he could still fall into short dream states without his will.

Then Derek smelled something very familiar. His eyes were closed, which took out his sense of sight and while he wasn't deaf, his constant bombardment of thoughts was keeping his hearing sense occupied. Once the smell registered in Derek's mind his eyes flew open and he shot up in bed.

There was only one reason he would ever smell that scent in his apartment. There was only one flavor of coffee that he wouldn't brew himself. And there was only one person who could get him out of bed on this lazy day.

"Do you want any coffee Derek?" Her voice rang out entering his room, following the scent.

"What kind is it?" He asked back.

"Cinnamon." She replied.

"Of course it is, why did I even ask." He said so quietly, he could barely hear his own words. "Sure." He continued, his voice louder now, "I'll have a cup."

**What do you think? I wrote it very late at night, but I still love it.**

**RR**


	2. Casey's Lost

_Inspiration: 'Lost' By Michael Bublé_

**Casey's Lost**

"Sounds like Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Derek says looking over Casey's shoulder at her tapping her pencil to a beat.  
>"It's the Alphabet Song." She corrects him, surprising him by taking his bait.<br>"Same diff." he says swinging her chair around to face him. Leaning down, he smirks just inches from her face, before continuing on past her shoulder and snatching her laptop off the desk. She is so entranced by his movements, that she doesn't seem to notice before it's too late.  
>"Der-ek!" she yelps standing up quickly and running after him. He makes his way out into the living room of their shared apartment and plops himself down on the couch securing the laptop at his side.<br>Casey strains herself, leaning over the back of the couch, reaching for the laptop, but it's no use.  
>Derek turns on the TV like Casey isn't even there and starts watching a random show on Lifetime. Casey notices immediately and she screws up her face.<br>"What are you watching?" She asks incredulously.  
>"Whatever you want." He says earning him another weird expression from her face.<br>"Just give me back my laptop Der." She asks in the sweetest tone possible.  
>"None can do Case." He replies in the same tone.<br>After struggling for another minute she relents like she knew she would eventually and sits down on the other side of the love seat.  
>"There is a romantic comedy movie marathon on the the Encore movie channel." she whispers to him with a small smile on her face.<br>Happy that he has won, Derek flips to Casey's desired channel and gets up to retrieve a bag of popcorn and two pops.  
>"Thanks." Casey says eying him closely before taking her drink.<br>They are already half way through the movie, but Casey doesn't care. She sets her pop down on a side table coaster and snuggles up to Derek, still grinning. Looking down at Casey he whispers, "I'm your lost."  
>Confused at first, Casey looks up at him with inquiry.<br>"I am your getaway Case; when life is bogging you down."  
>"Oh." she says happily, her eyelids getting heavy.<br>By the time the movie credits start rolling, both Casey and Derek are asleep, leaning into each other. Casey's head on Derek's shoulder and Derek's head barely brushing against hers. Startled by a loud commercial airing after the movie, Derek wakes up and carries Casey to her bed. Leaning down and kissing her forehead softly he whispers. "You're my lost too." 

**I know, so fluffy and cheesy, but I like the song and song fictions are new to me.**

**RR**


	3. Casey's Juice Run

_Inspiration: Real Life_

**Casey's Juice Run**

The slick leather material under Casey's hands only soothed her slightly. She was restless, yet lazy as she sat in the back seat of Derek's car. She loved his car, even though she would never admit it. It wasn't as innovative as hers, but it was reliable and it was the reason why she was able to go places for the past week without using public transportation. When it came down to it all, Derek's previously owned, five year old car was in the shop less than Casey's and the extra features he was able to afford from buying a used car were more than enough to keep Casey calm; for now.

It was like that moment on a family road trip when the son or daughter all of a sudden springs up from their quiet slumber and demands they stop as soon as possible to go to the bathroom. Except for Casey it was a simple carton of orange juice. Of course, simple was not the word Derek would use an hour from now when he actually got back to his apartment. Simple was the choice of what food to eat when hungry. Simple was the split-second decision of whether to pass or shoot the puck in a hockey game. Simple did not take 30 minutes to accomplish.

Normally, if Casey had demanded something that frivolous, yet time consuming, Derek would have brushed it off and continued driving, but today was different. Today, Casey had just gone through a very important interview with a possible university for grad school and blown it. So therefore, Derek had to be different.

Casey's first stage of grief when she entered the car about an hour ago after leaving the campus was denial. She refused to believe that she had blown the interview even though, after Derek heard the basic gist of the story, had tried to convince her otherwise. Then she got angry, really angry. Derek both hated this stage and liked it. Anger meant no tears and no crazy thoughts. It was a reminder that Casey was human after all and seeing her angry and not mad at Derek was a novel concept. Then came the most annoying and pestering stage; for at least fifteen minutes, Casey tried to convince Derek to turn the car around so she could bargain with the Dean of Admissions!

Currently, Casey was in a depression state. Derek could have sworn for the longest amount of time that Casey wasn't even in the back seat (Derek made her sit back there after the bargaining stage when she tried to take the wheel from Derek). But none the less, when her eyes defogged and her body shot back up in the sitting position from her former laying down style, the first words out of her mouth were, "Derek, can you buy me some juice?"

Spotting the first corner store off the highway, Derek pulled in and got out of the car with Casey. Since he had been driving, he really hadn't seen her very well except in the rear view mirror. But when the lights coming from the drug store hit her face, Derek saw small tear streaks down both cheeks. Feeling almost caring inside, Derek pulled her into a hug as she breathed slowly into his shoulder

"Thanks for doing this." She said as he pulled away. Derek just nodded and swung open the door to the store with Casey following behind him. When they had reached the small refrigerated section, Derek lunged down and picked out the first orange juice he saw. Before he was able to make his way to the register however, Casey's smaller, yet forceful hands scooped down and took the juice out of Derek's hands.

"What now princess?" Derek said mockingly, losing his patience fast.

Casey's eyes watered only for a few seconds before gaining composure and responding. "They only have pulp orange juice Derek. I like the ones without pulp."

"Does it really matter?" Derek asked feeling as though he was walking on egg shells.

"Yes." Casey replied crossing her arms. "I can't stand the nasty pulp pieces in my orange juice, it has to be perfect."

"Alright." Derek gave in. "Nothing but excellence for the princess."

Casey shot him a nasty look before stalking out of the store and out to his car.

The second place Derek found was a small grocery store. Figuring it had more than just essentials, there was bound to be no pulp orange juice. But to Derek's luck, it was already closed.

"Who closes before 10 pm!" Derek shouted at the store, still in his car.

Casey put a hand on his arm as to settle him down. "We can find another."

Finally, after asking a clerk at a close by gas station, Derek pulled into another supermarket whose lights were thankfully still on.

Orange juice in hand now, Casey began chugging back the pulp free juice as Derek started the car.

"Way to be lady like." Derek commented as Casey lowered the half gallon carton blushing.

"Sorry, I am just upset."

"I know." Derek said as he pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the highway. "Look, it's not totally bad that you didn't get in."

"How so?" Casey asked with an incredulous look on her face.

At first Derek was about to reconsider answering her question, but then he figured why not. "You are happy in Queens right now. You are comfortable there and your friends are there."

Casey looked back at him thinking. "Well I could have gotten comfortable and happy at the other place as well and I haven't really made any long term friends Derek." Casey said sadly admitting her lack of social abilities.

"But I wouldn't have been able to be there for you." Derek muttered before realizing he had really just said that out loud.

Not expecting the comment, Casey sat there in surprise, staring at Derek as the lights from passing cars and streetlights illuminated off his face. It seemed like an eternity before anyone spoke. "I turn down here to get to your apartment right? It's a little hard to remember in the dark."

"Yeah… Yeah." Casey spoke softly. "-this building right here."

Derek nodded and pulled into the large complex that he had been familiarizing with for the past few months. When the car came to a stop, Casey hesitated before stepping out of the vehicle. With a shy wave Casey turned to walk into her building before stopping and rethinking her actions.

Derek took notice of her odd movements and hung back to wait before leaving. With one swift movement, Casey switched directions and quickly made her way back to Derek's car. It would be a lie to say that no smile at all appeared on Derek's face after this. But when she reached the car and opened the door, all she gave Derek was a swish of her hair as she bent down and picked up the carton of orange juice on the floor.

"I forgot my juice." Casey said hesitating again with an unsure look on her face.

"And I forgot my good night kiss."

"As if Der." Casey said slamming the door shut.

For a second, a shot of pain could be seen in Derek's eyes as Casey shut him down, but then again tonight was just different.

**I really drove around for half an hour to find the right orange juice at 9:15 at night.**

**RR**


	4. Pillow

_Inspiration: Real Life_

**Pillow**

His routine was rather quite odd. Some people that witnessed his strange obsession simply assumed the obvious. But it wasn't the obvious; it was never the obvious.

Her trips for work seemed to happen more frequently. Even though her times away were only a couple days at most, it hurt him more than expected; it was always more than expected.

The action was quite simple. A simple flip of a pillow. But things were never quite simple for either of them.

She never realized that the flip of a pillow wasn't to get the colder side. He never realized she noticed.

When the situation came up one morning, he really didn't think he could explain it; she really didn't think she could go on without an explanation.

Unfortunately all she got from him was the age-old shrug of the shoulders and "It's nothing." She knew it wasn't nothing. She knew because he would go crazy for the rest of the day if she didn't let him flip over the pillow.

Fortunately one night, she got lucky. She was supposed to fly out to New York that night, but upon arriving at the airport, she realized the flight had been canceled due to snow and the flight rescheduled for the morning. When she came home late that night, all the lights were off in their shared apartment and Derek was just hopping into bed. Knowing she had so far been undetected, she snuck a peek of their bedroom. That's when she figured it out. That's when she decided that she would quit her job. That's when she saw Derek holding her pillow. Flipping it over, he brought it to his face and took in the smell of her shampoo and body spray she had worn for years.

And in that very small window of time, everything became obvious and expected. Because even when she wasn't there, she was.

**A different style. I was experimenting... Do you like it?**

**RR**


	5. Dream a Little Dream

_Inspiration: "Dream a Little Dream of Me" _

**Dream a Little Dream**

"See you around Case." Derek said shutting the door to his dorm. Casey smiled lightly. In her head she wanted to hold her hand out to stop that forever closing door and walk in, but she never had the will power or guts to do so.

She was well aware that half her dreams now a days had him in them. Whether he was the main character or a random side character, he always seemed to pop up. When she would scorn herself for thinking about him during the day, he would appear more at night. Sometimes he would be at her side, talking sweetly or hugging her softly, other times he would be mysterious and out of touch with her. In the most random of dreams he would be the street vendor as she passed by or the driver of the bus she boarded.

It wasn't till she would wake, that the ember of hope for their relationship would smolder away. When she would see him later that day, either in class or coming by for a visit, his small smirks and laughs taunted her. It was like he was aware of her dreams and was torturing her by keeping their interactions minimal. She only believed, with smallest of hope, that he faced the pain too.

That night, she was confronted with the harshest of dreams yet. It was like a replay of earlier that day. She and Derek were hanging in his room discussing meaningless drama and news. When the area outside his windows became dark, she turned to leave and he followed. But in her dream, the door never fully closed. The sound of clicking was never fully heard. A dainty hand with partly scratched off nail polish blocked the door. As if he knew the thoughts running through her head, he pulled her into his arms and move in to kiss her. Of course at this precise moment she woke up, startled and unhappy like always.

Getting up, she began to register the reason why she was even awake. Her alarm clock never beeped and it was still dark outside. Then the noise that woke her sounded again. Pissed for interrupting her fake, yet pleasurable dream, Casey stormed to her dorm room door.

"What!" She said half yelling, keeping her voice down.

"Sorry, princess, did I wake you?"

A flood of emotions and thoughts entered her mind. Was she absolutely sure she wasn't dreaming? Yes, she was definitely awake.

"I am sorry for waking you up, but I couldn't sleep. Figured you had some sleep medicine or music stuff." Derek said ruffling his hair that was already disheveled from laying in bed for an hour.

Casey's hopes fell a bit as she opened the door further to let him in. "I have some sleep pills. Is that fine?"

"Yeah, sure." Derek replied taking the small pills in his hand and a glass of water Casey had retrieved in his other. Downing them quickly he took off his shoes and sighed. "Hope you don't mind, but I am taking the couch." He said keeping up with her as she approached her bedroom. "I don't want to drive after taking these."

Casey waved him off and entered her room quietly without a rebuttal as Derek followed her with his eyes until her door closed with a click.

Derek smiled lightly. In his head he wanted to hold his hand out to stop that forever closing door and walk in, but he never had the will power or guts to do so.

**Experimenting with styles again. I really like this one. It's sort of sad that they both have this stalemate, but sweet too. **

**RR**


	6. Honey I Love You

_Inspiration: Real Life_

**Honey I love You**

Derek laughed haughtily as the group of campers crowded around him. Like he would ever participate in their childish game. That wasn't his job as counselor. He was an over seer, not a fellow 11 year old kid. Casey of course couldn't be more thrilled to interact with the little monsters.

"Derek, please join us. It's fun!" A short blonde boy yelled as Derek stood up and backed away from the circle of chairs that were gathered together.

"Don't bother with him Troy." Casey told the kid, "Derek wouldn't stand a chance in this game, all he does is laugh. Nothing can be serious with him."

_"Hey." Derek thought to himself. "Why don't they think I can do well? It's just a stupid kid's game."_

Derek made his way over and placed a chair beside a couple of kids talking. "Pay attention." He said leaning to his right. "Watch the master at work."

Turning to his right, Derek looked long and hard into the 12 year old girl's eyes and said faintly. "Honey, I love you. Will you please smile."

At first the girl held her composure, but before she could respond Derek lifted a piece of hair out of her face and winked devilishly. With a slight curve in her mouth, the girl blushed and started chuckling fervently.

"Hah!" Derek screamed jumping up with triumph and taking a seat.

The girl got up still shaking her head and giggling softly. She found a boy who was younger than her by a couple years and went up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before she could start with 'honey', he was bursting out laughing, doubling over his chair. Satisfied, she took his seat and the game continued with the younger boy.

A dozen or so kids later a shy boy had let out a small smile and of course, lost. Nervous about the whole situation, he approached Casey in fear of going up to any other girl in the group.

"Honey... I love you will you please smile."

At first Casey was going to reply 'Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile', but when she saw the frailty of the boy's face and the obvious embarrassment, she couldn't let him go through it again with another girl in the group. Building up all her acting skills, she forced a small laugh with broadened the poor kid's smile. Taking Casey's seat, he sat down happily swinging his feet, happy to be done.

Casey didn't want to admit it, but the game was really awkward for her. I mean, she was 19 years old and the kids there were at the most 12. When she was younger, the game used to be a blast, going up to guys and making them uncomfortable, but now, it almost felt perverting. Taking an easy route out, she walked over to Derek, knowing he'd laugh instantaneously and approached him with confidence.

"Honey." She said getting down on one knee. "I love you. Will you please smile."

Derek looked back at her in a panic mode. _"Was she serious?" He thought. "She's looking in my eyes. Those blue, blue eyes. Can't she stop. Oh god, she is holding my hand. Dammit! They're sweaty. She's dead serious, how can she be completely serious. Why isn't she at least smiling? Say something Derek!"_

"Ugh." Derek said coughing a bit.

"Well Derek?" Casey replied waiting for his eruption of laughter, but it didn't come. He just sat there motionless and speechless. Eventually Casey tugged her hand out from under his and took a seat beside him.

"I win because you never answered back Derek."

"Uh huh." Derek said completely spaced out.

Finally a older girl piped up that it was swimming hour and Derek and Casey led the campers back to their cabins.

"What was that back there, Mr. Best at All Games?" Casey asked.

Derek still looked a little taken back as he muttered, "Nothing."

They had made it back to the cabins and were waiting outside for the kids to change into their bathing suits when Derek turned back to Casey.

"Honey." Derek started.

"The game is over Derek, you lost."

He ignored her and took her chin in his hand and lifted it up to meet his eyes. "I love you." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

She stared at him for a second before replying. " Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile."

**I hope you understand how the game works that they were playing. **

**RR ;D**


End file.
